This is a proposal to establish a Building Interdisciplinary Research Careers in Women's Health (BIRCWH) Career Development Program in the Department of Obstetrics, Gynecology & Women's Health at New Jersey Medical School. This Program will help provide the cadre of independently funded investigators necessary to advance women's health. A selection process to identify individuals for extended training as Interdisciplinary Women's Health Research (IWHR) Scholars, with special emphasis on underrepresented minority trainees, has been defined. Our success in attracting underrepresented minority candidates interested in research to our large inner city residency training program and our record of launching the careers of minority physician/scientists predicts similar success with IWHR Scholars. Currently, 21 of 28 residents in our program are from underrepresented minority groups. The Advisory Committee, in conjunction with the PI and PD, will select Scholars. An individualized career development plan will be established to meet the needs of each Scholar and be compatible with each Scholar's background and aspirations to become an independent, funded investigator. Implementation of the plan will be closely supervised by the PI, PD and Operating Committee. To meet the Scholar's specific educational and scientific needs, the program will include coursework and performance of mentored research in the laboratory of an established investigator. Other academic enrichments will include research seminars, journal clubs and attendance at national meetings. The Advisory Committee will provide general oversight and quality assurance. We will have a cohort of four Scholars at any time, 3 M.D. Scholars and 1 Ph.D. Scholar. An Administrative Core will function to support the Scholars' training. Statistical, computing and other support services are available for the Scholar. We will provide an appropriate infrastructure and educational experience to allow for the transition to independent funding. These elements will help insure the achievement of the goals of our Program, development of an independent NIH-funded scientific investigator in women's health.